The invention relates to an operating-phase-dependently controllable aircraft air conditioning system and a method for operating such an aircraft air conditioning system.
An aircraft air conditioning system serves for setting and maintaining a desired pressure, a desired temperature and a desired atmospheric humidity in an aircraft cabin. Furthermore, the aircraft air conditioning system supplies sufficient fresh air into the aircraft cabin to ensure that there is a prescribed minimum proportion of fresh air in the aircraft cabin. From EP 2 735 510 A1 or US 2014/0144163 A1 there is known an aircraft air conditioning system in which a refrigerating machine operated with a two-phase refrigerant is used to cool ambient air compressed by a multi-stage compressor. The refrigerating machine comprises a refrigerant circuit, in which are arranged a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, and an evaporator through which flows ambient air to be cooled. Bleed air drawn from an engine or an auxiliary engine of the aircraft is used to drive the compressor of the refrigerating machine and to drive the multistage compressor for compressing the ambient air.